James Adler (Earth-10812)
"In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king." Storia Background (1899-1922 ) James nasce in una agiata famiglia austriaco-inglese. I suoi poteri emergono all'età di tredici anni: travolto dall'incessante fluire di premonizioni, comincia a trascriverle su dei diari. Non smette per tredici mesi. Alla fine di questi, è completamente cieco. Riceve una ottima educazione privata e si laurea in Biologia. Black Womb Project (1923-1924) In parte grazie a una visione, in parte grazie a chiacchierate con eminenti studiosi (tipo gli allievi diretti di Darwin) viene a sapere che in America sta nascendo un grande progetto scientifico, sovvenzionato dal governo, sullo studio della mutazione genetica e della nuova forma di energia attualmente in sviluppo in segreto: l'energia nucleare. Finisce ad Alamogordo, New Mexico, insieme al dottor Brian Xavier (padre di Charles Xavier), al dottor Kurt Marko e al dottor Nathan Milbury (Sinistro sotto copertura). Dopo il primo periodo di ricerche legali ed eticamente accettabili le cose prendono una brutta piega: si comincia a sperimentare su mutanti, e anche bambini. James, disgustato, si allontana dal progetto e si stabilisce a New York. Mystique (1924) Incontra Raven Darkholme, che lavorava come consulting detective a New York con lo pseudonimo di Randal Holmes. Le/gli commissiona di indagare sul Progetto Black Womb per smantellarlo, ma ormai è troppo tardi: è già stato chiuso e tutte le prove cancellate. I due stringono però immediatamente una solida e sincera amicizia. Che diventa ben presto una relazione a tutti gli effetti. James parla a Raven dei suoi poteri e dei suoi diari. Cominciano a indagare anche su quelli, per decodificarli. Nel 1929 incontra Laurie, e l'anno dopo Raven, Laurie e James lavorano insieme per un breve periodo. Primo matrimonio (1931-1954) Lascia Raven l'anno dopo, in quanto innamoratosi di Saoirse Donovan, scrittrice di origine irlandese. La sua presenza riaccende la sua antica passione per la letteratura e, dopo essere con lei convolata a nozze ed aver avuto una figlia, Justine, si laurea in Letteratura Inglese. Conducono uno stile di vita assolutamente alternativo per l'epoca, e infatti vengono visti stranamente dall'opinione pubblica newyorkese. Le malelingue e la salute cagionevole della moglie portano James a rimanere vedovo quando Justine ha appena sedici anni. Instancabile, la educa e la instrada fino al matrimonio con Cole Chase. A quel punto la saluta e decide di ritrovare Mystique, seguendo il suo sesto senso, che lo porta a Londra. Ritorno in Europa e matrimonio con Raven (1954-1975) James raggiunge Raven a Londra, dove si è stabilita da poco. Assume permanentemente l'identità di James Moriarty, un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi -e dai parenti dai gusti ironici per i nomi- andato in America a cercare fortuna e ritornato in patria con la compagna. James approfitta delle sue qualità per investire in borsa, ottenendo ovviamente ottimi risultati. Hanno due figlie, gemelle eterozigote: Alexandra e Cassandra. Dopo poco ritorna nella loro vita Laurie, in qualità di amica e amante di entrambi. Entra in casa sotto copertura come governante e fondamentalmente fa da seconda mamma alle gemelle. Trascorrono insieme circa vent'anni, durante i quali si conoscono ancora meglio, consolidando il rapporto e iniziando a condividere e a confrontare le reciproche idee sui mutanti e sulla possibile convivenza coi sapiens. Nel corso degli anni girano sempre più voci sul loro conto, date le attività evidentemente losche, la presenza di due bambine inquietanti e di una governante molto strana che vive in casa loro con un'altra bambina altrettanto inquietante. Quando poi Tabitha scappa e Laurie la insegue, si aggiunge anche la sparizione della suddetta governante. La tensione diventa tale che, decidono di cambiare aria e ristabilire una serenità personale, con la certezza di reincontrarsi. Si mantengono in contatto con le figlie, che d'altronde sono ormai adulte. Ritiro (1975-1994) James si ritira in questi anni nella campagna inglese, aiutando occasionalmente giovani in difficoltà con i suoi poteri. Però fondamentalmente medita, si riposa, matura convinzioni sulla questione mutante, studia. Ovviamente, vede spesso le figlie e le supporta. Pubblica con il suo pseudonimo alcuni romanzi dell'orrore, molto apprezzati dall'opinione pubblica. Remy (1995) Si ricongiunge nel '95 con Raven, trovandola già in America dove acquista una casa coloniale, nel Mississippi. I due iniziano a sviluppare per bene quelle idee pro-mutanti che sfoceranno poi nella fondazione della Brotherhood. Ma nello stesso anno James prevede l'arrivo di una persona molto importante per loro, in particolare che avrebbe dato una svolta proprio alla loro causa: trovano a New Orleans, in Louisiana, il piccolo Remy in un orfanotrofio. Lo adottano ufficialmente (sempre con le loro identità di Mr e Mrs Moriarty) senza troppi problemi, instradandolo sugli ideali della futura Brotherhood. Parallelamente James ha anche visioni preoccupanti su Remy, su di lui adulto in un mondo in fiamme. Le tiene per sé per il momento, ma le trascrive nei diari che lascerà alla moglie nel momento della sua morte, crescendolo in ogni caso con amore. Mystique's Brotherhood (2006-2017) Successivamente Raven fonda ufficialmente la sua Brotherhood of Mutants, su ispirazione di quella di Magneto, composta da gente (abbastanza randomica in realtà) che Raven e James avevano iniziato a contattare negli anni precedenti. I due prendono ufficialmente i codename Mystique e Destiny. Per il momento, comunque, le missioni che iniziano a fare sono piccole e senza grandi rivendicazioni. Iniziano a prendere le misure, per così dire. E i fondi. Morirà di vecchiaia agli inizi del 2017. Per questo Raven si ritirerà, lavorando da sola per qualche tempo. Le loro figlie e nipoti accoglieranno la loro eredità fondando la Sisterhood of (Evil) Mutants, un team terroristico tutto al femminile. Necrosha 2038 ?: Verrà resuscitato da Selene Gallio con una commistione di magia nera e Legacy Virus, per essere usato come veggente. Gli viene dato il nome Moros, la personificazione del destino avverso e inevitabile. Interverranno gli X-Men a sventare i suoi piani. Avrà l'occasione di riabbracciare Remy e di parlare con la sua erede, Ruth Aldine, per prepararla alle sue prossime ordalie. In quel frangente le consegnerà la sua vecchia maschera, simbolo della sua eredità. Poteri e abilità Poteri James è un mutante. *Precognizione: è in grado di vedere nel futuro. O meglio, può scandagliare mentalmente tutti i possibili futuri, distinguendoli tra loro, e riconoscere tra essi il futuro più probabile possa verificarsi. Ottiene una sicurezza del 97% nel range dei dieci secondi, e va poi a scemare. Però le sue previsioni nel lungo periodo sono particolarmente utili, per quanto fumose. Può modificare attivamente le probabilità agendo sul mondo in maniera grande o piccola. La sua capacità precognitiva gli permette di vivere serenamente anche essendo cieco, perché ha una costante visione energetica del mondo. Quel 3% di probabilità oscillante lo porta però a vivere parzialmente nel caso, cosa che ha influenzato molto il suo carattere; *Proiezione del corpo astrale. Abilità *Esperto biologo; *Raffinato letterato; *Discreto scrittore; *Ottimo giocatore di borsa; *Schermidore amatoriale; *Poliglotta: parla austriaco tedesco, inglese, italiano e francese. *Troll professionale. Debolezze *Cieco; *Limiti umani: rimane una persona normalissima nel fisico, per quanto molto longeva. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Diari di Destiny: tredici diari fitti di note e previsioni. Molti sono confusi e di difficile interpretazione. All'interno di essi però James ha predetto, tra le altre cose, la venuta di Apocalisse, House of M, Messiah War e altri; *Maschera d'oro: è stata indossata per così tanti anni da un preveggente che può rendere più lucide le visioni altrui (vedi Ruth Aldine); *Occhiali con lenti scure; *Tarocchi: possiede un mazzo di tarocchi Crowley. Con una particolarità: sono stati tutti dipinti di nero, a simboleggiare la potenza della divinazione nella cecità, a specchio con il loro padrone. Sono inquietanti da dio. Li lascerà alla morte a Cassandra. Armi: *Bastone da passeggio: nasconde uno spadino. Lo lascerà alla morte ad Alexandra. Altro Altri Universi *In 10888 è Irene Adler, aka Destiny. La classica; *In 12108 è sempre Irene Adler, semplicemente è nata, e quindi morta, prima; *In 88108 non è cieca, è muta. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1; *Team Mystique; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Spinacina; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Corvonero; *A Westeros sarebbe uno dei Warlocks; *In Avatar sarebbe un membro del White Lotus; *Il suo animale totemico è il lemure; *Nei First Tarot è la Ruota della Fortuna, insieme ad Amanda Sefton e Margali Szardos; *Non ha un costume. Si presenta in giacca e cravatta, ma con la maschera d'oro. Potete esserne terrorizzati. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 Confraternita dei Mutanti